Karácsony angyalszárnyakon, csokidarabokkal
by DeAnna Collins
Summary: Dean, Castiel, és némi csokoládé... Figyelmeztetések: SLASH! PWP, food!sex


Cím: Karácsony angyalszárnyakon, csokidarabokkal

Szerző: Deana

Páros: Castiel/Dean

Megjegyzés: light PWP, csokoládéval történő visszaélés :P

Korhatár: NC-17

December huszonnegyedike volt, szenteste napja, és az isten háta mögötti motelt lassan szinte teljesen belepte a hó, lehetetlenné téve a közlekedés minden formáját. Sam egy másik motelben ragadt Rubyval és az Impalával, Dean legnagyobb „örömére". A reggeli bevásárlás óta unalmában már majdnem az egész készletet felélte, főleg a likőr- és édességadagot csappantotta meg elég alaposan. Épp élvezettel majszolt egy táblányi tejcsokoládét, szokásától eltérően aprókat harapva az édességből, kiélvezve minden falatot, hogy tovább tartson. Hátát az ágytámlának vetette,és bár még ment a TV- Dean meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy estére már annak is beteszi a kaput a hó-, oda sem figyelt rá. Elgondolkodva egy újabb falat csokit vett a szájába, amikor megérezte, hogy kicsit megmoccan alatta a kopottas motelszoba szintén kopottas, de meglepően kényelmes ágya. Az utóbbi időben annyira megszokta már Castiel fel- és eltünedezéseit, hogy meg sem rezzent az angyal megjelenésekor. Rá sem nézett a jövevényre, csak rágott tovább, majd amikor a csokidarab teljesen elolvadt, végigfuttatta a nyelvét a száján, és csak a Castielből feltörő hangos nyelésre nézett fel.

- Kérsz? - dugta Castiel orra alá a csokit, de az csak értetlenül meredt az édességre, és nem sokkal később inkább Deanre függesztette a pillantását, várakozóan. - Jó, ha nem, hát nem. - vonta meg a vállát a vadász, és újabbat harapott. - Újabb pecsét? - kérdezte tele szájjal, majd lenyalta az ujjairól a rajtuk maradt csokoládényomokat.

- Nem. - szólalt meg Castiel szokatlanul éles hangon, felpattant az ágy széléről, és Deannek hátat fordítva az ablak elé állt, kifejezéstelennek szánt arckifejezéssel meredve ki az őrült hóesésbe. Amire nem számított, az az volt, hogy az ablakot majdnem teljesen betakaró hó miatt Dean tökéletesen látja az arcát, még majdnem jobban is, mintha vele szemben állt volna. A vadász egy ideje már érezte, hogy Castiel többé nem ugyanolyan nyugodt, éteri, mint volt annak idején, és az előbbi válasza, pontosabban az, ahogy válaszolt, sem volt éppen tipikusan angyali, így felállt, és Castiel mellé lépett, hogy kiderítse, mégis mi baja van az angyalnak. Leült az ablakpárkányra, de mire felnézhetett volna a másik férfi arcára, az már neki hátat fordítva az ágy felé indult. Dean felugrott, és megragadva Castiel ballonkabátjának ujját, maga felé fordította, de az ingerült mozdulattal kibújt a kabátból, és arcát a tenyerébe temetve leült az ágyra. Dean elengedte a kabátot, ami így a földre esett, aztán hangosat sóhajtott: egy láthatóan premenstruens stresszben szenvedő angyallal még ő sem tudott nagyon mit kezdeni, hát inkább visszaült korábbi helyére, és ismét a csokoládénak szentelte a figyelmét. Érezte, hogy Castiel kényelmetlenül fészkelődik mellette, de egyikőjük sem mondott vagy kérdezett bármit is. Tudta, hogy az angyal őt figyeli, és amikor már nem bírta tovább, felállt, és vele szemben nekitámaszkodott a falnak.

- Cas, elárulnád végre, mi a bánat van veled? - érdeklődött a vadász, de a kérdezett csak megrázta a fejét, ezúttal a szőnyegpadlón nyugvó cipői orrát bámulva. - Hát jó, ha nem, hát nem. - jegyezte meg Dean immáron másodszor ezen az estén, és úgy tett, mintha nem is érdekelné Castiel, de pár másodperccel később már az angyal lábai között térdelt a padlón, és úgy csókolta az ajkait, mintha nem lenne holnap. Persze nem ez volt a legracionálisabb reakció, de még Dean sem tudott mindig ragaszkodni a racionalitáshoz, hagyta, hogy ösztönei vezessék, és ők azt akarták, hogy találja meg az utat Castiel karjaiba. Ez láthatóan egyszerűbb feladat volt, mint bárki gondolta volna, mert az angyal gondolkodás nélkül fogadott el mindent Deantől, és ugyanilyen gondtalanul adott vissza minden egyes apró simogatást, harapást. Mindkettejüket elkapta a hév, szenvedélyesen csókolóztak, és őrült kapkodásban rángatták le egymás ruháit. Túl sokáig tettették, hogy nincs semmi köztük, túl sokáig titkolták még maguk elől is a vonzalmukat egymás iránt, és most, hogy végül megtették, egyetlen felesleges másodperccel sem akarták tovább nyújtani a külön töltött időt. Castiel tapasztalatlan volt, de heves, és hamar rájött, mi az, ami mindkettejüknek jó. Lassan, de biztosan megismerték a másik testének minden apró titkát, nem telt bele sok idő, és már tudták, hol kell megérinteni a másikat ahhoz, hogy az felnyögjön, teste ívbe feszüljön a vágytól, vagy épp a korábbinál is vadabbul falja partnere ajkait, édes csókjait. Castiel a hátán feküdt, Dean felette, kihívó vigyorral nézve le az angyalra. Csípőjük egyszerre mozdult az ősi, forró ritmussal, szinte a végtelenségig tüzelve egymást. A vadász évődve csókolta meg az angyalt, lehelete folyékony tűzként perzselte végig Castiel ajkait, amikor belesóhajtott a szájába. Kezei kíváncsian barangoltak az alatta fekvő alabástrom-színű bőrén, végig követve a karcsú test minden ívét, hajlatát. Castiel ujjai Dean hajába túrtak, aztán a fenekébe markoltak, és az angyal panaszosan felsóhajtott, amikor a vadász egy pillanatra elhúzódott tőle.

- Csitt, nem megyek messzire. - sóhajtotta Dean egy sokatmondó vigyor kíséretében, és kicsit odébb húzódva elvett valamit az egyik éjjeliszekrényről, aztán visszafeküdt Castiel mellé. - Nyisd ki a szád. - nyögte mély hangon, és az angyal azonnal engedelmeskedett: némán tűrte, hogy Dean egy darabka csokoládéval körberajzolja az ajkait, és lenyalja az édes nyomokat. A második alkalommal, amikor a vadász ezt tette, az angyal is kidugta a nyelvét, épp csak megízlelve a csokoládét. - Kérsz? - kérdezte Dean rekedten, majd amikor Castiel bólintott, finoman a szájába dugott egy kocka csokit, és rögtön utána megcsókolta. Nyelvük érzéki tánca hol az egyikőjük, hol a másikójuk szájába sodorta az édességet, majd amikor elolvadt, Dean utánpótlásért nyúlt, ezzel Castiel mellkasát cirógatva, majd a csokoládé útját ajkaival is követte. Az angyal eddigre egyetlen értelmes szó kinyögésére sem volt képes, csak Dean érintéseire szomjazott, és a vadász örömmel csillapította ezt a szomjat, simogatásokkal, csókokkal, apró, gyengéd harapásokkal, miközben elmélyülten rajzolgatott a csokival az angyal bőrére. Castielt annyira birtokba vette az élvezet, hogy azt sem vette észre, amikor Dean lassan beóvatlankodott teste kapuján, előbb egy, két, majd három ujjal, és végül férfiasságával. Az ölére vette az angyalt, karjait köré fonta, és óvatosan diktálni kezdte a tempót, amihez Castiel óraműpontossággal igazodott, minden mozdulattal magába fogadva az embert, a férfit, aki a megbízatása, a feladata lett, a férfi, akibe anélkül szeretett bele a hónapok folyamán, hogy egyáltalán tudta volna, mi az a szerelem. Kétségbeesetten kapaszkodott a Poklot megjárt férfi izmos karjaiba, tűrte, hogy annak körmei apró sebeket vájnak a hátába, fenekébe, mert még a Dean okozta fájdalmat is jobban szerette, mint a Menny érzelemmentes, hűvös gyönyörét. Vadul ölelték egymást, és akkor sem engedték el a másikat, amikor kimerülten, és kielégülten az ágyra omlottak. Dean teste érzéki takaróként fedte be Castielét, szívük szinkronban dobbant, egyszerre vettek levegőt, egyre lassabban, ahogy az álom lassan rájuk telepedett.

Amikor órákkal később Dean felébredt, Castiel még mindig a karjaiban tartotta, szoros, forró ölelésben. Elmosolyodott, puszit nyomott az angyal mellkasára, és egy nagyot sóhajtva ismét lehunyta a szemeit.

VÉGE


End file.
